Zirloin
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death =Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} was a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Zirloin is a very large and muscular humanoid male with blue skin and red eyes. Attached to his gold shoulder plates he sports a long dark purple tabard that drapes over his bare chest and covers his white undergarments (although he can be seen wearing a golden breastplate in his universe's team lineup). He also wears a pair of gold bracers and thigh high boots, and a tall, pointed gold helm. Personality Despite his imposing appearance, Zirloin fully embraces his universe's mantra of love and beauty, and holds the Kamikaze Fireballs in high regard. Zirloin was completely unfazed when he witnessed Kale's transformation into her Berserker Super Saiyan form. Zirloin also showed similar fearlessness when Jiren powered up, however shortly thereafter Zirloin became completely thunderstruck as he observed the true might of Jiren and Goku in action. Zirloin and the other remaining members of Team Universe 2 became cocky as they ganged up on a weakened Goku. Even after their plan to eliminate Goku was foiled and the last of the Kamikaze Fireballs were defeated, Zirloin remained confident that his universe could still win. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When the Tournament of Power started, Zirloin was seen blocking some explosions alongside Zoiray and Dyspo. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. Zirloin was later shown bracing himself against the tremendous rush of energy from Jiren's power-up. Zirloin and Paparoni had been facing off at the time, but the two had stopped to silently watch in awe as the intense battle between Goku and Jiren erupted. When it appeared that Goku had killed himself in an attempt to defeat Jiren with Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Ribrianne approached Jiren with Zirloin and the rest of the remaining members of Team Universe 2 behind her, ready to challenge Jiren despite the odds and continue to fight for the survival of their universe. They didn't get the chance, though, as Goku reemerged in his new Ultra Instinct "Omen" form and continued his ferocious brawl with Jiren. Some time later, seeing that Goku was exhausted after his fierce battle against Kefla, Zirloin along with Ribrianne, Rozie, Rabanra, and Zarbuto, ganged up on him in an attempt to take advantage of his vulnerable state and eliminate him. However, Androids 17 and 18 intervened before the remaining Universe 2 warriors could attack Goku. Ribrianne, wanting to be the one to eliminate Goku, then ordered the three Universe 2 men to guard Goku and ensure that he couldn't escape as she and Rozie challenged the Androids to a 2 on 2 battle. Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto, however, wondered aloud if they should just go ahead and eliminate Goku themselves while the two magical girls dealt with the Androids. To the trio's surprise, Goku responded that he was ready to fight them despite his weakened state. Ultimately, Ribrianne and Rozie lost their battle against the Androids and were eliminated, leaving Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto as the last three members of Team Universe 2 left standing. Heles then commanded her three remaining warriors to do whatever it took to win, even if their tactics "weren't beautiful". Acknowledging Heles, the trio turned their sights back on Goku, still intent on eliminating him before he could regain his full strength. Power Techniques and special abilities Voice actors *Japanese: Volcano Ota *English: TBA Battles *Zirloin and Jimeze vs. Toppo and Dyspo *Zirloin vs. Paparoni *Zirloin, Zarbuto, & Rabanra vs. Goku Trivia *His name comes from Sirloin steak, a cut from the back of the animal. *Zirloin is very similar in appearance to General Rilldo, an antagonist from Dragon Ball GT. *Zirloin also bears similarities to Thanos from Marvel's Comics/Cinematic Universe Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters